Chapter 46 - A Caved In Tragedy Part 1
One was a small dark green dragon pokémon about two feet in size with a green flame floating above it's tail and coming from the side's of it's feet. It's eye's, paws and feet though were all purple. The other one was a larger lizard looking light blue dragon about four feet in height on all fours, with yellow eye’s, four spike coming out of it’s back and white marking on it‘s back. It also had a half star like figure on the side of it’s tail swing it back and fourth. "Who are those pokémon.?” wondered Ash "I can't believe it...it's a Crystalegen and Baslion. And that Baslion's color is very odd, but something else is really off here." noticed Timothy looking at the two pokémon. "Crystalegen and Baslion let's see what the pokédex say's about them." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them. "Crystalegen The Crystal Star Pokémon…Crystalegen are very curious pokémon that like to collect anything that catch's their interest, this includes fossil's and raw mineral among other thing's. Crystalegen were hunted and killed to near extinction, because the spikes on their back are rarest crystal's in the world and even one is worth million's of dollar's. Baslion The Dark Lizard Pokémon…Baslion have a distinct lack of emotion. Despite this, they have strange curiosity in the emotions of others." said The pokédex. Just then the Crystalegen stood up on it’s hind legs and fired a stream of blue energy at Timothy, but he jumped out the way as the attack hit the ground and froze it. "That was Ice Beam." said Brock. "What do you mean by something is off?" asked Hinta "That Baslion...like the pokédex said they have distinct lack of emotion, but this one is showing allot of emotion." snickered Timothy All of a sudden the Baslion took a deep breath and spat out a group of red hot ember's at Timothy. "Watch out that's Ember!” yelled Brock Timothy raised it his hand and just as the attack was about to hit he brushed it aside causing the attack to hit the wall. "I bet their upset because we took their stuff." guessed Timothy All of a sudden both the Crystalegen and Baslion charged toward Timothy. "That's Slam." said Brock Timothy jumped behind the two pokémon just as they were about to hit him, but just as he landed on the ground both the pokémon spun around and fired a stream of blue and green fire at him. "Dragon Breath." said Timothy as he turned ducked and the two attack flew over his head and hit the wall behind him. "Those two are pretty powerful." noted Jin "What that." said Timothy as he turned around and saw a hole where the two attack's hit. "What did you find?" asked Tanza as Timothy walked over to the hole. "I don't know, but whatever it is it's what's been giving off that strange energy signal that I’ve been sensing." noted Timothy as his body started to surge with the blue energy again. He reach into the hole and pulled out a large blue crystal that gave off a blue glow that filled the entire room. Timothy stared at the crystal for a few minutes when all of a sudden the ground started to shake violently. "What's going on now!” shouted Eria "That thing must have been another trap...the cave is going to collapse." replied Hinta All of a sudden a large piece of the cave ceiling broke loose above the Crystalegen and Baslion about to crush them. "Watch out! yelled Timothy as he dived at the two pokémon at knocking them both out of the way. "Are they ok?" asked Eria "I think so." nodded Timothy as he helped them both the pokémon back to their feet. "Bas...Basli." nodded Baslion "Cryst." nodded Crystalegen "You both can thank me later, but let's all get out of here now." urged Timothy. They all started running toward the entrance of the cave, but before they got to it, it collapsed in on itself. "Now what the entrance is gone." panicked Misty "We'll be crushed if we don't get out of here." said Tanza just as the roof of the cavern started to cave in. "The roof is coming down!" yelled Brock They all ducked out of fear that they were about to be crushed by the falling rock's, but nothing happened after a few minutes. They looked up an around and saw that the cavern was covered in a emerald green energy. "What's going on...why did it stop?" asked Ash looking around. "Chu." said Pikachu looking around. "That would be my doing." moaned Timothy They all looked at him and saw that he was glowing with a emerald green energy around him struggling to keep from falling to his knees. "What are you doing?" asked Hinta "I'm trying to hold up this part of ridge from collapsing on us. What does it look like." muttered Timothy "That might buy us a little time to find a way out of here." noted Tanza "Well hurry up...I don't know how much longer I can hold this thing up." moaned Timothy "Just hang on." urged Eria They all ran around from cavern to cavern looking for a way out, but gave up after a few minutes. "It's no good...there's no way out." panicked Brock trying to catch his breath. "There's has to be a way out of here." panicked Misty "Wait Crystalegen and Baslion do you two know a way out?" asked Hinta "Bas." nodded Baslion "Legen." nodded Crystalegen They both ran two the entrance of the first room they came in, before turning around and motioning everybody with their tail to follow them. "Alright let's go." hurried Tanza They all started running behind the two pokémon, but then Jin noticed that Timothy wasn't behind them. "Hay wait." stopped Jin He ran back with Kachu, Nina, and Nikita behind him and saw Timothy still standing in the same spot. "Hay Timothy let's go." urged Jin "Sorry, but I can't." replied Timothy "Pika?" asked Kachu "Why not?" asked Jin "If I move an inch this whole place is going to come crashing down so get out of here." smiled Timothy "How are you going to get out of here if you can't move?" asked Jin "I'm not sure right now, but don't worry I’ll be fine. I'll be out after y'all get out...now get going." hurried Timothy "Pika...Chu." nodded Kachu "Me." nodded Nina "Be." nodded Nikita "Don't worry I’ll be ok...you should know better than anyone that it'll take more than this to kill me." assured Timothy "Alright then you'd better come out of this alive." nodded Jin "Now take Lucaria, Lilly, Kanith, and Zigzigs with you and leave now." urged Timothy as his eye's started to glow and his other four pokéballs floated out of his jacket. "Alright let's go." nodded Jin as he grabbed the four floating pokéballs. They all ran back into the other room where everybody was still standing around waiting for them. "Where's Timothy?" asked Hinta "He'll be out after we get out." replied Jin "Alright then...where to now you two?" asked Tanza Crystalegen pointed to the ground as the crystal on it's chest started to glow and a hole appeared in front of it. Both Crystalegen and Baslion disappeared down the hole and one by one they jumped in after them. When they jumped down the hole they were spinning like they were in a mail tube at a post office. All of a sudden they were spat out at another part outside of the ridge not to far from where they had entered that cave. Once they were all out they ran back down to the entrance and saw Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and another man. The man was short about five foot three with gray hair, a gray mustache and he had on a blue business suit standing in front of the collapsing entrance and the Officer Jenny looked much like those of the Kanto Region, thought she had purple hair and wore a brown outfit. "Hay look it's Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, but who's the other guy?” asked Brock "It's the president of Yucon, Salim Shard." replied Hinta "Hay Hinta, Eria what are you and your friend's doing here?" asked Salim "No time to explain, but the ridge is collapsing!" shouted Hinta "We know that why we're here." nodded Officer Jenny "Yes there's more though...Timothy is still in there!“ shouted Hinta "Oh no." gasped Salim Just then the ground started to shake and they all looked up at the ridge and saw that it was starting to collapse in on itself. The ridge started to rumble and in a cloud of dust it crumbled creating an even larger cloud of dust. After all the dust had settled the large wall that was once part of Draco Meteor Ridge was no more and all that was left was a large pile of rubble. To Be Continued................................... Category:Season 1 Content